


Le choix

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, spn season 13
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: [Fin de saison 13] Mis dos au mur, Dean fait un choix pour sauver Castiel de Michael. Un choix qui n’est pas du goût de Cas.





	Le choix

**Author's Note:**

> La nature du choix réalisé par Dean n'est pas détaillé volontairement, parce que d'une part, je manquais d'inspiration pour donner, du point de vue de la storyline de la saison, une raison à ce dilemme. Et d'autre part, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui m'intéressait ici. Je voulais simplement donner à Dean et Cas l'occasion d'explorer cette problématique du sacrifice pour l'autre, qui, compte-tenu du début de la saison et des thématiques entourant Destiel cette saison, me semble une possibilité.
> 
> Un grand merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire et commenter, ça motive toujours à poursuivre. J'espère que ça plaira, bonne lecture :-)

« Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?! »

Cas venait de débarquer dans la chambre de Dean en trombe, sans s’embarrasser de formalités avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, la porte étant restée entrouverte. La colère marquait inhabituellement ses traits et l’intonation de sa voix. Cela faisait un moment que Dean ne l’avait pas vu aussi énervé contre lui. Il ne l’avait peut-être même jamais vu aussi énervé.

Voyant que l’aîné des Winchesters, qui empaquetait quelques affaires dans son sac à dos, rejetait tout contact visuel et ne répondait pas à sa question, l’ange l’interpella à nouveau, espérant une réaction de sa part.

« Dean ! »

Il s’approcha de lui, tentant de rencontrer son regard, dans une proximité telle que son trench-coat effleurait de peu le bras du Winchester.

Face à l’insistance du brun, un soupir s’échappa des lèvres de Dean, qui laissa retomber ses bras sur les côtés, arrêtant ce qu’il faisait. Il ramena ses yeux, l’air résigné, face à ceux de Cas.

« J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire, Cas. » 

« Ce que tu avais à faire ? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens d’accepter ? »

« Ce n’est pas une possession définitive, il me rendra mon corps une fois qu’il aura rempli sa mission, » déclara Dean sans aucune conviction dans la voix. Il n’y croyait pas lui-même.

« Michael ment comme il respire, » contrecarra Cas. « Il n’est motivé que par ses propres intérêts. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Dean prit un air sombre. « Tu as entendu ce qu’il a dit ? »

Cas accusa le coup un instant, son regard prenant un air grave. « Tu n’as pas à faire ça pour moi, Dean. » 

« On ne va pas être d’accord, » lui répondit le Winchester l’air impassible.

« Dean, » réitéra Cas d’une voix grave.

Dean tourna le dos à l’ange quelques secondes, passant une main nerveuse contre son visage.

« Je dois le faire, Cas. »

« Si tu fais ça pour ce qu’il t’a dit à mon sujet, ce n’est pas une bonne raison. Tu ne peux pas… » Cas s’interrompit, clairement exaspéré. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça pour moi. Le monde a besoin de toi, Sam… Mary… ils ont besoin de toi. Tu as un rôle trop important. Tu ne peux pas te mettre ainsi en danger, et prendre le risque de lâcher Michael sur l’humanité. »

Dean, qui avait à nouveau tourné son regard en direction de l’ange, avait écouté silencieusement ses propos, il semblait en pleine lutte intérieure.

« Je vais le faire, Cas. »

« Tu n’as aucune intention de m’écouter ? » tenta à nouveau Cas en poussant un soupir. Il était inhabituellement agité, comme monté sur des ressorts.

Dean leva légèrement les bras, lui montrant par la même occasion qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis. « C’est ma décision, Cas. » 

« Ta décision est motivée par ce qu’il t’a dit à mon sujet, j’ai aussi mon mot à dire. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Mon corps, mon choix. »

« Dean… »

« Je suis fatigué, Cas, » ajouta t-il avec résignation dans la voix.

L’ange sembla se calmer un instant, laissant la tension de ses épaules retomber. 

« Fatigué de quoi ? » Sa posture s’affaissa légèrement.

Dean se figea longuement, semblant chercher ses mots. Cas lui offrait en retour un regard attentif, attendant des mots qui, il le sentait, ne viendraient pas.

« Ne le fais pas, » enchaîna Cas d’une voix presque suppliante quand il vit que le silence se prolongeait. « Le monde a besoin de toi. Plus qu’il n’a besoin de moi, » finit l’ange dans un murmure.

« Connerie. »

Le Winchester fixa longuement les yeux de Cas, visiblement déchiré par des pensées qui ne parvenaient pas à trouver leur chemin jusqu’à ses cordes vocales. Les sentiments qu’il avait éprouvés à la perte de Cas allaient au-delà de la dévastation, et il savait que beaucoup de choses s’étaient rappelées à lui à cet instant sur ce qui pouvait le lier à l’ange. Tant qu’il était présent, le Winchester avait toujours repoussé ces sentiments et eu peur des conséquences qui auraient pu suivre une quelconque action de sa part. Peur que ce qu’il éprouvait n’ait pas été ressenti dans la même mesure. Peur aussi, et surtout, de voir tomber le masque qu’il avait porté toute sa vie, prétendant être l’homme à femmes qu’il savait ne pas entièrement être, sublimant ce qu’il était réellement au travers de plaisirs artificiels.

Une tension flottait dans l’air, les deux hommes se toisant, leur respiration alourdie par un poids qui leur compressait la poitrine. Chacun sentait que leur conversation était hantée par les non-dits, et Cas se demandait qui serait le premier à briser la glace. 

Trop d’émotions bataillaient en lui, et sa présence sur Terre depuis plus d’une décennie, sans parler de son expérience en tant qu’humain, lui avaient appris à reconnaître les signes quand quelque chose le rongeait. Usuellement, il aimait à garder ses distances quand les choses devenaient trop douloureuses et choisissait la fuite. Il avait préféré garder pour lui ses sentiments les plus intenses de peur de n’être qu’un poids supplémentaire dans la vie du Winchester et par peur de se retrouver face à un rejet, mais maintenant que Dean réagissait comme il le faisait à cet instant, il ne savait plus que penser et n’arrivait plus à identifier les limites à ne pas franchir.

« Le truc… » reprit Dean hésitant, « … c’est que ton absence, ta mort, m’a rendu bon à rien. Je ne croyais plus en rien, Cas, » dit-il en détournant les yeux quelques secondes, effrayé par sa propre confession. « Je n’étais bon pour personne… Jack pourrait pas dire le contraire… » finit-il confus en baissant la tête.

Cas fronça les sourcils.

« C’était le contre-coup, je suis sûr que… »

« Non, » l’interrompit Dean fermement. « Non, Cas. » 

Le Winchester se rapprocha perceptiblement de l’ange. « Tu… » enchaîna t-il avec la même hésitation, bataillant sérieusement pour trouver les bons mots. « Tu me permets de rester en vie. D’y croire. D’avoir envie de plus. » Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait prononcé ces mots, sans se cacher derrière un pluriel. « Je ne laisserai pas ce qui s’est passé il y a quelques mois se reproduire à nouveau, c’est tout, » finit-il dans une tentative d’amoindrir l’importance de ses propos.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

« Je ne ferai rien de bien si tu n’es plus là de toute façon, c’est notre meilleure option, on a encore une chance de s’en sortir en procédant de cette façon, » défendit Dean.

Cas le fixait, provisoirement incapable d’articuler un mot, sentant que sa gorge se resserrait. L’ange paraissait perdu et la confusion brouillait ses pensées.

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda t-il finalement, cherchant une réponse dans son regard. Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec une voix plus bouleversée qu’il ne l’escomptait. Ses yeux étaient emplis d’une émotion qu’il craignait de voir exploser hors de lui d’une minute à l’autre, sentiment qu’il n’avait jamais expérimenté de cette manière.

Dean, qui se trouvait dans le même état, triturait inconsciemment ses mains. Il ne parvint pas à lui adresser une autre réponse qu’un léger rictus, son regard se plongeant provisoirement dans la contemplation du sol.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, marquant un arrêt d’une seconde. « Tout ça… ce que tu me dis… qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Lorsque Dean releva les yeux vers lui, le coeur de l’ange fit un bond en constatant combien il semblait vulnérable, en dépit même du fait qu’il avait réajusté sa posture de sorte à paraître plus assuré.

« C’est difficile pour moi, Cas, » admit finalement Dean à demi-mots, dans un murmure.

« Je ne veux pas… » Cas s’interrompit, incertain de savoir dans quelle direction diriger son interrogation. « J’aimerais être sûr de comprendre. » 

La tension qui flottait entre eux ne faiblissait pas, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à se former. Dean sentit ses joues devenir chaudes, son coeur battre plus fort qu’il ne le faisait déjà.

Un battement.

Sa gorge devint sèche, ses mains moites.

« Et puis merde ! »

Le Winchester avança son corps vers celui de Cas, ses jambes, témoins de sa nervosité, le portant à peine. Il avait plongé son regard dans celui de l’ange, mêlant à son anticipation beaucoup de tendresse, espérant conveyer par ce moyen tout ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire. Il pénétra son espace personnel, sa poitrine rencontrant presque la sienne, et dans un mouvement très doux, approcha son visage du sien. Prospectant la réaction de l’ange, combattant ses propres peurs et hésitations, les lèvres du Winchester approchèrent doucement celles de Cas. Ne sachant comment se comporter, celui-ci laissait Dean venir à lui, mais son regard laissait transparaître toute l’émotion qu’il éprouvait à la perspective de ce qu’il allait se passer. Dean effleura d’abord seulement ses lèvres avec douceur, sa lèvre supérieure jouant l’espace d’une seconde avec la sienne, et lorsque leurs bouches formèrent une union, ils échangèrent un baiser d’une grande tendresse, marqué par leur hésitation mutuelle. Mais quand un certain confort s’installa, Cas fut celui qui passa sa main derrière la nuque de Dean, renforçant leur contact, leur baiser prenant une tournure plus profonde. Leurs corps épousèrent les formes de l’autre. Le Winchester avait placé ses deux mains autour la taille de l’ange, à l’intérieur même du trench-coat. 

Pendant quelques minutes, le monde extérieur s’évapora. 

Même leurs peurs les plus profondes, ces épées de Damocles qui s’étaient toujours baladées au-dessus de leurs têtes, n’avaient plus place.

Seule une profonde sérénité, mêlée au plaisir sensuel de leur baiser et étreinte, dominait le moment.

« DEAN !! » entendirent-ils soudain en provenance de la pièce principale du bunker. La voix de Sam avait résonné, l’air urgent.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent brusquement, des sentiments contradictoires émergeant en quelques secondes, après avoir été tirés de la bulle dans laquelle ils s’étaient retrouvés. 

Ils échangèrent un regard d’abord lourd en émotions, témoin également de leurs incertitudes. Ne sachant comment gérer cet après.

Quand ils entendirent le second appel de Sam, accompagné d’un grand fracas, ils échangèrent un signe d’entente, comme une promesse de revenir sur le sujet plus tard, et quittèrent précipitamment la chambre pour se rendre auprès du cadet des Winchesters.

 

**FIN  
**


End file.
